


Unconventional Tastes

by MissNightTigress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, some BDSM references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark has come a long way from being a playgirl, and she has Steve Rogers to thank for that. However, they've reached a lull in their love life, and it's up to Toni to try and spice it up, even if by normal standards the means are somewhat...unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Tastes

Bare feet padded around Toni's dark carpeted bedroom as the billionaire paced back and forth. Something was really gnawing at her genius brain to get her at such a point.

"Ma'am, it's perfectly acceptable. It happens to everyone-"

Her pearly whites snapped in a snarl at the ceiling towards the AI that just spoke to her. "It doesn't happen to me. I'm Toni Stark. I'm a genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist! In case you haven't noticed which I'm sure you have given you keep track of all my flings, I don't struggle with sex. At least I didn't," she grumbled.

"Toni Rogers-Stark," Jarvis corrected. "Every married couple reaches a point where their sex life fades out. Normally, they spice it up a bit."

"That'd be easy to do if I was thinking solely about me for once. No, of course not. Ever since Spangles came into the picture-"

"You've been happier than Loki at the Kentucky Derby."

That solicited a snort from the pacing CEO before she resumed her pacing. Jarvis was right, but it was also a pain in the ass. She was so used to thinking about herself. Now she was thinking about other people. God damn, she hated growing up. "Since I'm not about being selfish anymore, I'd say it's time for a little snooping. Has Captain Amazing looked up anything spicy lately?"

Jarvis was hesitant. "Miss, I believe that violates some sort of privacy-"

"It does, but Jar, I'm desperate here. There has to be something. I know what that man does with his tongue and that sure as hell isn't innocent like he comes off. Come on," she urged, nipping at the skin alongside her nails as screens flashed to life in front of her chocolate eyes.

The AI resigned and brought up Steve's Internet history, which burgundy fingernails scrolled through. World War II websites flooded his web surfing, mostly. There were a few snippets from Maxim where his wife had done a spread in her younger days. She was about to lose all hope and accept the fact he was pure for the most part…when a Wikipedia article caught her eye.

"'S&M?' Like…BDSM?" Her finger clicked on the link, and it brought up the article. Sure enough, it wasn't a Rihanna song she was looking at, but the page explaining sadism and masochism in the bedroom. "Jarvis, I noticed there were no other entries on this subject. What were his reactions?"

"I don't feel comfortable with this, Miss."

Toni rolled her eyes. "I didn't program you to be comfortable, Jarvis. I told you, I'm a desperate woman."

"He cleared the entries. Such entries included large articles on BDSM and explicit videos pertaining to the lifestyle itself. Those videos were mixed as sometimes the males were dominating and at other times the females were."

The revelation made the billionaire as giddy as a schoolgirl. Captain Innocent was by no means innocent, not by a long shot. She was oddly proud about that fact. However, other questions were now burned into her brain. "Why did he begin looking that up in the first place? And what was the ratio of male to female top videos?"

"He had located a riding crop you had failed at stashing away successfully and inquired about it. The rest is self-explanatory, I would assume. The overall percentage was 70%, in favor of female tops."

The noise erupting from her throat was involuntary and less than flattering, but the wide devious grin on her devil red lips said it all. That was the answer she wanted to hear. "Estimated time of arrival for my husband?"

"Approximately 76 minutes, Miss."

"Just enough time to get my plan going. Will you help?"

"Do I really have much of a choice?"

"Absolutely not."

"At your service, as always, Miss."

An old-fashioned motorcycle roared into the Rogers-Stark Malibu home just over an hour later, parking beside one of Toni's precious custom cars, more specifically the candy apple red 1979 Challenger. The rider's strong legs shifted off the seat before he stretched, taking off his aviators so his bright blue eyes could look over the lab-garage. He was hoping to find the love of his life working on her suit, but was greatly disappointed. "Toni?" he called, hoping she was crouched down somewhere. There was no answer, so he resolved himself to going inside.

Those gorgeous blue eyes scanned the entire first floor of the spacious luxury seaside home. All electronic appliances were off. Every room was clean, exactly the way he left it. There wasn't even a used tumbler left carelessly on the counter. Oh no, Steve thought. What the hell happened to Toni?

Super soldier legs bounded up the sleek black stairs, taking multiple steps at a time. "Toni!" he called out, silently pleading for anything that would serve as reassurance she was okay.

"Steve?" she called from down the hall, behind their black bedroom door.

His chest rose and sunk with a heavy sigh of relief as he pressed his forehead against the door. "I was worried sick. You weren't in the lab and the downstairs was in immaculate condition."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Steven."

"Hilarious? I was being serious." His fingers curled around the silver knob of the door as a small smirk appeared on his face. "What are you doing in there so early in the evening, love?"

The billionaire yawned from the other side of the door. "I just woke up actually. It was a long night in the lab."

His voice was softer as he spoke. "Yeah, I know. I rather missed having you beside me."

"Aww, sweetie. I'm here now, though. Come in if you want and we'll make up for it?"

The super soldier chuckled as he twisted the knob. How could he refuse such an offer? The door opened to the large black bedroom they shared. Toni was still nowhere to be seen though. He stepped through the door a few paces before he heard it shut behind him…and lock. He whipped around on the heel of his shoe to see his wife behind him, and his jaw dropped.

Toni stood before her husband dressed in a black latex tank top that barely contained her breasts. Midriff was exposed until black latex booty shorts were spotted. Covering her delicate legs were black sheer thigh-high nylons accompanied by black strappy stiletto shoes. Her hands were gloved, that riding crop of hers held rather dauntingly in between her lithe fingers. Normally long brown hair was tied into a neat bun instead of cascading down her shoulders. It was that smile of hers that really made his pants tighten in the center region, that mischievous smirk on those gorgeous crimson lips. He could tell she had something delicious planned, and he was both scared and excited to find out what.

She, on the other hand, had quite a hard time maintaining composure. The way he was so dumbfounded made her stomach twist in more ways than one. What if he didn't want this as much as she thought? No, he searched for it, did extensive research. There had to be a reason. God, it felt good to bring that side of her out again. She only hoped Steve would enjoy it as much as she did. There was really only one way to find out.

"Welcome home, finally, Captain. It isn't polite to keep your Mistress waiting," she cooed.

His cheeks flushed red. "M-My Mistress? My apologies, Miss. Had I known, I would have been home earlier."

She tilted his chin upwards with a long gloved finger, watching him shudder slightly. "It's a bit late for that now, isn't it? You're here to entertain me now, so I suppose this minor indiscretion can slide."

Blue eyes met brown, and Toni's fears were instantly calmed. She could see he was getting into it like she was, and what he muttered next sealed the deal. "How can I please you, Mistress?"

Her dark smile only broadened as she pushed her muscular husband away from her and to the bed. "Strip for me, Rogers, and make it as dirty as possible. Once you're finished with that we'll get to the really fun stuff like bondage."

"B-Bondage, Mistress?" he asked, his eyes widening a little as he began to shimmy out of his tight-fitting gray t-shirt.

"Of course, love. I need to make sure you're strapped in nice and tight. After all, it's going to be a long, rough night."


End file.
